simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Lisa
| image = File:Lisa Menu.png | imagewidth = 50 | Row 1 title = Name | Row 1 info = Lisa Simpson | Row 2 title = Level required | Row 2 info = 1 | Row 3 title = Unlocked at | Row 3 info = Simpson House | Row 4 title = Number of Jobs | Row 4 info = 15+3 | Row 5 title = Premium character? | Row 5 info = | Row 6 title = Collection | Row 6 info = The Simpsons | Row 7 title = Voiced by | Row 7 info = Yeardley Smith }} Lisa Simpson is the second character unlocked in The Simpsons: Tapped Out. While Homer is the primary character in the game, Lisa is the primary female character in the game, as she is very often guiding the player through tasks and is involved in the dialogues of many events. About Lisa Marie Simpson, is a charismatic 8-year-old girl, who exceeds the standard achievement level of children her age. Not to everyone's surprise, she is also the moral center of her family. In her upbringing, Lisa lacks parental involvement of Homer and Marge, which leads to hobbies such as playing saxophone and guitar, riding and caring for horses, and interest in advanced studies. In school, Lisa's popularity is affected by those who view her as a geeky overachiever, which leaves her with only a few friends. Lisa Simpson is a smart, witty, independent girl who focuses on her goals and strives to reach her potential, and at age 8 she is already a member of MENSA with an IQ of 159. Jobs *Requires start of Grazing Saddles Pt. 3 quest. **Can be done before Rod and Todd are unlocked but after requires all 3 characters. Also generates thrice the money and XP. Quotes Costumes * Archer Lisa * Clobber Girl * Cool Lisa * Gymnastic Lisa * Lizard Queen Lisa * Queen Helvetica * Ravencrow Neversmiles * Sacagawea Lisa * Saxophone Lisa * Soccer Lisa * Treehugger Lisa * Filmmaker Lisa Trivia * She is the first Simpson to be unlocked by building something, and sort of serves as a guide to Homer. * She is the third person to have two or more costumes. * She is one of 2 characters that can't be stored. The other is Homer. * To activate her 8-hour quest (Babysit Rod and Todd) after unlocking Rod and Todd, you have to have both of them available, unlike before when you needed just the Flanders House * She is one of only two characters that can clean debris, the other being Homer. * She and Grampa are the only two Simpsons members not to be featured in any of the game's Cutscenes. Gallery File:Lisa Unlock Screen.png | 's unlock screen. File:Lisa Unlock.png | 's unlock artwork. File:Lisaart.png | Simpson artwork. File:Observatory.jpg File:Lisa Trick-or-Treating Costume.png | 's Halloween costume for the Treehouse of Horror. File:Alien Lisa.png | possessed by an alien during the Treehouse of Horror XXV Event. File:Lisa Sax.jpg | playing the saxophone. File:LisaSaxOpenAir.jpg | playing a sax solo on the Open Air Stage. File:LisaCleaning.jpg | cleaning up Springfield. File:Level 9 Message.png | 's level up message. Category:Simpsons Category:Characters Category:Non Premium Items Category:Regular Characters Category:Regular Female Category:Brainiacs Category:Youngsters Category:The Simpsons Family Category:Sequel Squad Category:Rommelwood Students Category:Characters with quotes Category:Characters voiced by Yeardley Smith Category:Open Air Stage Characters Category:Level 1